Pulse repetition frequency (“PRF”) pulse detection amplifiers are frequently used in devices that measure distance, such as laser range finders and light detection and ranging (“LIDAR”) systems. Similarly, PRF laser pulse detection amplifiers may be used in automated industrial process systems, such as assembly lines and sorting gates. However, at long ranges or in adverse industrial environments, the reflected light pulses are often very weak. A PRF pulse detector amplifier may be implemented to detect the reflected light pulses and amplify a resultant electronic signal. However, many such amplifiers such as those implementing transimpedence amplifiers and/or capacitive transimpedence amplifiers are schematically complex, such as implementing operational amplifiers, which are associated with numerous sub-components, consume significant electrical power, and may provide inadequate sensitivity.